Maybe
by A Scarlet Rebel
Summary: Maybe when Cat kissed Robbie, it wasn't just a stage or fake kiss. The world is full of maybe's, but Robbie is about to discover that most of the time, maybe means yes. After "Stage Fighting" episode. ONESHOT.


Maybe

"Cat, wait up!"

Robbie ran after the red head after lunch, Rex drooping by his side, and his head still whirling from the "stage kiss" she had planted on him. Could a girl really fake such a passionate kiss? When Trina had given him a stage kiss, sure he'd felt a giant spark… but when Cat kissed him, the spark was so big that his mind blew a fuse and stopped working completely.

She stopped by her locker and Robbie ran right next to her. Cat rolled her eyes at him. "See? I told you Trina's stage kiss didn't mean a thing. Any actress or actor can fake a kiss, Robbie." She fished around her locker and pulled out some books, then closed her locker door.

Robbie's mouth hung open, still refusing to believe that was just a stage kiss. "Will you at least _consider_ meeting my parents?" he asked again.

"No!" declared Cat, giving him a strange look before turning to march away.

He still didn't give up. He followed her as she made her way to the improv classroom early, getting ready for the class that was going to start soon.

"I'm telling you, Cat, you just can't fake that kind of passion!" He walked after her into the empty classroom, the teacher and students still seeming to be at lunch.

"Yes you can," she said, then whined, "it's called acting! It's when you _pretend!"_

"Oh really?" questioned Robbie, still not fully convinced.

"Yes!" she stated, tired of all of his questions.

"Then how come I felt something every time I got a fake kiss, from Trina, _and_ you?" He crossed his arms firmly, ignoring Rex's cry of pain at being flopped harshly around to the other side of his arm.

"Because," Cat explained in a sweet voice, "we're good actresses." She suddenly furrowed her eyebrows. "And, frankly, you haven't kissed many girls, so of course you felt something."

"Hey!" Robbie's cheeks lit aflame and attempted to overlook the hysterical laughter emitting from Rex.

"Ooh, she got you there, ladies' man!" With one last howl of laughter, Robbie flung Rex off of his hand and threw him on the floor.

The dummy was insulted. "Ow! What was that for, man?"

Robbie pointed at Rex and said in an outraged voice, "Shut up! You're a demon!"

Cat looked at Robbie, pacing around the room with the air of a madman, and interjected worriedly, "Whoa, calm down, Robbie, Rex didn't do anything." She walked up to him once he had finished pacing and said, "Why are you so upset?"

"Because!" he threw out without an actual explanation. Robbie took a deep breath and properly explained, "You girls can be so confusing."

Cat just looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed as he continued to talk. "I mean… Trina said that the stage kiss was fake, but I felt such a spark, I could've sworn that she liked me. And you… when _you_ kissed me I-I… ARGH!"

Cat threw up her arms in frustration and said, "What? What happened when I kissed you, huh?"

Robbie just sheepishly sat there with his mouth closed as Cat stared at him, her arms crossed tightly.

Finally, he hurriedly stammered, "I might have sort of maybe maybe-not have felt just _a little_ more spark with you than I felt with Trina."

She looked at him, utterly perplexed. "What?"

He took a deep breath and rephrased his statement. "Erm… is it possible for some fake kisses to feel more passionate than others?"

Cat grinned, not knowing he was referring to her kiss. "Well, that usually means it was a _real_ kiss then, silly."

"Oh _really?"_ he asked, a little skeptical.

Cat nodded and moved to her usual chair in the improv class with Robbie following close behind.

"Then how come I felt a bigger spark when I kissed you… then when I kissed Trina?" Robbie talked at a slow speed, his brain gradually processing all of this.

Cat blushed, turning her checks so bright, they matched her hair. But she regained her composure quickly and said, "W-Well," she started, using her hands to speak, a clear sign that either she was nervous and on the spot, or about to give a monologue, "that is because I faked it better than Trina did… and, and--"

"No, that's not it," Robbie said, wagging his finger as he processed all of things information, the gears in his brain moving and clicking when he finally reached an answer.

"Y-Yes it was, I'm just a great actress. I can't--"

"It's because it was a real kiss, wasn't it?" Robbie suddenly said, staring at her for a reaction, dumbfounded and awaiting an answer.

Cat didn't say anything. She just looked down at her shoes and mumbled, "Maybe it was, and maybe it wasn't."

A giant smirk formed on Robbie's face, not knowing whether all of this was true or not. "It _was_ a real kiss?"

She didn't respond.

"So… does that mean… you like me?" Robbie stared at her, the smirk suddenly gone.

"Maybe…." She didn't look up from the toes of her shoes.

And with that, Robbie was left standing there like an idiot, his mouth wide open. Then, after hearing her maybe, which was obviously a yes, Robbie took a giant leap of faith. He grabbed her shoulders just like he had done to Trina in the scene they had been rehearsing.

Cat looked up in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Pull yourself together!" Robbie shouted in her face, causing for her eyes to widen even more in alarm. "You're a soldier!"

"What are you doing?" Cat asked, half-confused and half-afraid that he might have let all of this kiss talk get to his head and drive him insane.

Robbie looked down bashfully, then said, not letting go of her shoulders, "I don't know… it worked in the scene with Trina."

She smiled at him, but made no movement forward. She laughed a little, feeling just slightly more at ease.

He looked up at her dark brown eyes and pulled his outstretched arms toward himself, making the move on his own. With his hands on her shoulders, he pressed his lips lightly against hers.

Cat was surprised, but she didn't fight him or his kiss. She grabbed the sides of his face and returned the kiss.

After three short seconds that seemed to stretch out for them ended, they pulled apart and just stood there for a second.

Noticing that his hands were still on her shoulders, Robbie awkwardly removed them and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do next.

Their hands by their sides, they swayed in silence for a while, before Robbie spoke up.

"So…," he started off smoothly, "was that a real kiss, or where you just acting?"

She gave him a small grin and said, "Oh, trust me, that _wasn't _a stage kiss."

Robbie chuckled, still believing he was in a dream. Three kisses in one week? And Cat _likes_ him?! It was all too much.

"Will you consider meeting my parents now?" Robbie pressed on.

Cat opened her mouth to say no, but then considered. Finally, she replied, "Maybe… just maybe."


End file.
